1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative light sets and more particularly to a light set in the form of fiber optic strands which extend from the top of a tree or the like and provided with means to sequentially provide light to the fiber optic strands to create a defined light pattern.
2. The Prior Art
Traditional decorative lights for Christmas trees and the like consist essentially of a pair of electrical connecting wires which connect a plurality of light bulb sockets in series or parallel and having conventional electrical prongs for insertion into a conventional electrical outlet. An electric light bulb is inserted into each of the sockets. Decorated and illuminated Christmas trees are often provided with a plurality of such light sets to achieve the desired effect. Unfortunately, several electrical connectors and extension cords are generally required for placement and the use of a plurality of such light sets on a single tree. Such a use of a plurality of sets with extension cords often results in an overloaded circuit. The combination of such a connector and plurality of light sets is cumbersome to use in illuminating a Christmas tree, and such a combination lacks flexibility for use in decorating and illuminating Christmas trees. Therefore, this arrangement is often costly, cumbersome and unsightly, and occasionally very hazardous.
Part of this problem has been overcome by the decorative light set disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,227 in which is disclosed a Christmas tree light set including a ring adapted to be mounted near the top of a tree with individual strands of lights streaming down from the ring. A single cord is used to electrically connect the strands of lights. This provides a light set which is easier to use than conventional sets but it doesn""t entirely remedy the problem of accidental fires.